Property of Kurt Hummel
by partitioning
Summary: After a night of drinking, Kurt and Sebastian wake up with matching tattoos.


**Title:** Property of Kurt Hummel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M for language and sexual content  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Sebastian  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan, creators of Glee.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After a night of drinking, Kurt and Sebastian wake up with matching tattoos.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Written for a fic challenge at Gleeverse. This was inspired by the Katy Perry lyric, "and on my 18th birthday, we got matching tattoos." This is waaaay longer than it was meant to be and also the longest thing I've ever written. I may write a sequel; I'm kind of in love with these two. Read it at bloodbuzz . livejournal . com / 1053 . html for the intended formatting.

* * *

><p>There was a noise. It should stop. His head. His head feels bad. Heavy. Hurts. His whole body hurts. Aches and pains and some sharper irritation. And there's that noise. A ringing. An alarm clock? No, his phone. Someone's calling him. What time is it and why would someone be calling him right now? He was determined to ignore it and buried his head further into his pillow to muffle the sound. Whoever it is can leave a message or call back sometime when he isn't fucking sleeping.<p>

"Go away. Go away. Go away," Sebastian mutters as he waits for the phone to stop ringing, breathing a sigh of relief when it finally does and slipping back into sleep.

Kurt's awakening was much more abrupt. Someone was yelling his name and shaking him. Finn. Of course, the one time Kurt feels like sleeping in, Finn has to ruin it.

"C'mon, Kurt, wake up."

Kurt sits up, immediately sorry he did. This must be what it feels like to be hungover. He groans. Why do people get drunk anyways?

"Kurt, what was up with you last night?" Finn asks.

"Huh? I don't know. I don't remember," he says. "I feel like shit."

Finn is startled to hear a rare swear word leave Kurt's mouth but it's not the only weird thing Kurt has done in the past 24 hours.

"Dude, you were all over that Warbler asshole," Finn says.

"Who? Blaine?" Kurt asks, hoping he didn't get back together with his ex.

"Nope."

"Nick?"

Finn shakes his head.

"Jeff? Thad? Trent?"

All of which receive a shake of Finn's head and Kurt tries to think back to which Warblers were at the party last night.

"Not..." Kurt can't even say the name; a feeling of dread comes over him.

"Yeah, that one," Finn confirms.

"But," Kurt stutters. "No. What? No. You can't be serious. No."

"Sorry, dude."

"I was all over him? How? What happened?"

"I don't know, man. You guys were bitching at each other and then it was like you were flirting and the next thing I knew you were making out with him."

Kurt makes a sound of disgust. He's gonna throw up. This can't be happening.

"And, like, you were sitting on his lap and, like, squirming around and, like, kissing and biting each other so we told you to get a room and then you left," Finn said, clearly uncomfortable. "I didn't need to see that, dude."

"Oh my god," Kurt says, his face heating up with embarrassment (and if any of what Finn said had caused any sort of pleasant reaction in Kurt, he stamped it down because no.) "Did Blaine see?"

"Everybody saw, Kurt. It was kinda hard to ignore."

"So we left. Then what happened? How did I get home?"

"You called me and I came to pick you up. And you made me take the douchebag home. Said you guys were gonna take your relationship slowly and wait for the right time or something," - Kurt grimaced at the words - "You guys were all cuddly and cutesy in the back seat. Telling each other how pretty or beautiful or gorgeous or... sexy you guys think you are. It was gross."

Little inklings of memory have started to slip through. The memory of arms around him, holding him close. Kisses, some sweet and gentle, others hard and demanding. A thrilling feeling of... something. Something he doesn't want to examine too closely. He feels his face heating up at the memory of the sensations and decides to redirect the conversation to something that doesn't make him start to remember how he felt. Something he knows the answer to but still it feels good to get that confirmation every once and awhile.

"Gross that it was me and a guy or gross that it was me and Sebastian?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Gross that it was him. C'mon Kurt. You know I'm not like that," Finn said, shocked that Kurt still thought he could think those things about him. They were bros. Brothers, actually, for real. And Finn just wanted Kurt to be happy.

"Sorry. I just worry sometimes."

"It's okay," Finn says, steadying himself before dropping the final bombshell. "Kurt, I think you guys maybe possibly got matching tattoos or something."

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Why do you think that?"

"Because I picked you up in front of a tattoo parlor and you guys kept talking about them. And you have these papers that tell you how to take care of a new tattoo," Finn explains, holding up a small stack of papers.

Kurt shifts his body and now he can feel that something is... off. With the pounding of his head, the nausea and the crazy things Finn had been telling him, the tingle on his lower back had gone unnoticed. He could feel a bandage on his skin and his skin felt like it was sunburned. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom that linked Finn and Kurt's room. He pulled his shirt up and his eased his pants down his hips enough to see the stinging flesh. He peeled off the bandage and turned his head to look at the reflection in the mirror. His jaw drop as his brain interpreted the reverse image of words at the base of his spine, dark against his pale skin, outlined in swollen red. This wasn't happening. He had a tramp stamp. A _personalized_ tramp stamp. He readjusted his clothing and stormed back into the bedroom. He was going to kill Sebastian Smythe.

Finn bounced around like an eager puppy when Kurt came back into the room. "Can I see it? What's it look like? Is it a bad one?"

Kurt didn't respond. There was no way that _anyone_ would be looking at that terrible mistake.

"I'm gonna kill him. Where's my fucking phone?" Kurt said, moving to the side of the bed to his phone. He scrolls through his contact list to Sebastian's name, only instead of saying "Sebastian Smythe" like it had the last time he checked, it said "Sebastian" followed by four little hearts. Perfect. He deletes the hearts and hits the call symbol, listening as the phone rang and rang. Of course Sebastian wasn't answering. Because that would be too easy. But Kurt wasn't going to make it easy for Sebastian. He was going to keep calling until he picked up the damn phone.

The obnoxious phone had stopped ringing and Sebastian was glad. He didn't feel good and wanted to stay in his cozy bed for as long as he could. But then the phone started ringing again. And he ignored it again. And then it rang again. And, again, Sebastian ignored it. This was really disrupting his beauty sleep. The eighth time the phone started ringing, Sebastian caved and reached for his phone angrily. He looks at the display to see who is calling him but all it says is "My Boyfrind" and there's a blurry display picture of someone's skin with something dark etched into it. Words maybe. It confuses him enough that he misses the call. He waits patiently for the next call and picks up as soon as it begins to ring again.

"Hello? Who is this?" the annoyance and confusion evident in his voice.

The caller scoffs, "You finally decided to pick up the phone. I'm shocked; you're about as stubborn as I am."

He knows that voice. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Sebastian. It's Kurt. Notice anything odd about yourself this morning?"

"I haven't really had time to wake up. Some asshole kept calling me while I was trying to sleep."

"Get over it."

"Do you know why my phone is telling me you're my boyfriend?"

"Do you know why I have a tramp stamp with your name on me?"

Sebastian can't help but laugh at the response. "You got a tattoo to express your love for me?"

"I wouldn't laugh, Sebastian. I'm fairly certain you have one of your own."

"Huh," Sebastian says, remembering the irritation he felt on the skin of his backside. "Yeah, I think something's wrong with my ass."

Kurt laughs at his statement and the sound of Kurt's laughter reminds him of the previous night. What it felt like to have Kurt's attention in a different way than their usual hostile banter.

"And I think I remember some of what happened last night. Can you come over and we can talk about it? I don't want to do this over the phone," Sebastian says calmly.

"I'm not going anywhere near you."

Kurt's response is not unexpected but still stings a little.

"I'm not gonna try anything, Kurt. And I'll pay to get your tattoo removed if you want. Just come over."

"Fine. Give me, like, a half an hour or so. I feel gross. There's no way I'm letting anyone see me like this."

The call was ended and Sebastian was left with the image of Kurt and what he must look like in the morning; his hair tousled and free from the effort applied to it daily. What he must look like when debauched by a guy who really knows what he's doing.

'Someone like me,' Sebastian thinks, complete with that familiar, determined smirk on his face. If he had his way, he would be the first guy to show Kurt a really good time. Last night, Kurt had told him things - things about Blaine and the ups and downs and ins and outs of their relationship. About how they got together and about why they broke up (including reasons that hadn't been fully disclosed to anyone outside their relationship until last night.) Now, more than ever, Sebastian was confident that he could rock Kurt's world if he could only get him to let down his guard a little, to let Sebastian in, emotionally and physically. It wouldn't be easy. Sebastian would have to sacrifice some things but he was prepared to do that for Kurt; he had wanted him for a long time now, probably longer than he would freely admit, and he was tired of sleeping around. Tired of the slut shaming. Tired of not having anyone in his life who cared about him. But a guy like Kurt was different from his usual conquests. Kurt didn't want meaningless sex. He wanted - needed - romance, commitment, fidelity, and if Sebastian remembered correctly, they had made a first step towards commitment last night. Albeit, a stupid, drunken, permanent display of that commitment but Sebastian could be certain that he'd meant everything he had said last night.

Sebastian corrects the spelling of "boyfriend" and heads to his bathroom; he has enough time for a quick shower. He doesn't think Kurt will like it if he still smells like last night's alcohol. Shedding his clothes, he faces away from the mirror, picks off the bandage that had been left over the tattoo, and looks behind him to see the tattoo. And, yep, there's a major gesture of commitment in black ink on his right ass cheek:

**PROPERTY OF KURT HUMMEL**

Sebastian smoothed his hand over the tattoo. It stung a little bit, like a sunburn, but it looked... good. Right. He liked the thought of belonging to Kurt if that meant Kurt belonged to him in return. And this tattoo would make it nearly impossible to be with another guy without Kurt's name being brought up. Not that Sebastian could see himself cheating on Kurt if he was lucky enough to have him, but it would be a comfort to Kurt, right? It was an odd first step but it wasn't something he could change now. It wasn't something he _wanted_ to change. He wasn't going to back down from this. After showering quickly and checking that his turtle, Mr. T, had food, Sebastian dresses in the casual-and-comfortable-but-not-unsightly clothing he wears at home because it's still really early and hopefully he can go back to sleep after his talk with Kurt. Plus, he hopes that he'll look more vulnerable, human, sympathetic to Kurt if he is dressed like this. It's all about the little things that will make Kurt see passed his cocky exterior.

Kurt sits in his car across the street from Sebastian's extravagent home, wondering why he's agreed to walk into Sebastian's lair. But he's here and he needs to know what happened last night.

When Sebastian's phone rings, he picks it up right away, "Hey, Kurt. Are you here?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if your parents were here. I didn't want to ring the doorbell this early and get you into trouble. Plus, the fewer people who know about this little... dilemma, the better."

"They're not home but I'm happy to hear that you like me enough to keep me out of trouble," Sebastian replies, flirting a little bit. He goes downstairs and opens the front door.

"Are you gonna come in now?" Sebastian says as he sees that Kurt is still in his car.

Kurt sighs heavily. "Yeah, I guess," he says and hangs up. He gets out of the car and crosses the street. It's strange seeing Sebastian in casual clothing. He's used to seeing him in his Dalton uniform or in the typical rich jock clothes he wears out to clubs and parties. What he's wearing now actually makes him look like a human being instead of the personification of douchebaggery. Sebastian smiles at him when he gets closer and it's a little unsettling how genuine the smile is.

"Hey," Sebastian says.

"Hey," Kurt responds.

They look at each other for a moment and Kurt has flashes of memories from the previous night. Memories of Sebastian looking at him like that. Not with malice or lust but admiration and warmth. What was this? This made no sense. This wasn't who Sebastian was supposed to be.

Sebastian broke the silence, "So are you gonna come inside?"

After Sebastian takes Kurt's coat and hangs it up in the foyer closet, Kurt follows him up the stairs into his room. Sebastian sits on his bed and watches Kurt close the door behind him. No one else is here but Kurt's not taking any chances that someone might overhear their conversation. This business is between himself and Sebastian only and Finn already knows too much. He turns and takes a seat in the (actually really comfortable) desk chair. He doesn't know where to start but he figures the beginning is as good a place as any.

"What do you remember about last night?" Kurt asks Sebastian.

"Mostly everything," he says. "But some of the details are a little hazy."

"Okay, so start at the beginning. The relevant beginning." Kurt corrects himself. He just wants to get this over with as quickly as possible.

Sebastian is silent for awhile trying to find the right place to start.

"Finn said we were fighting," Kurt prompted. This much he remembered. It seemed like all Kurt and Sebastian ever did was that kind of banter-bordering-on-argument.

"I wouldn't call it fighting," Sebastian said, barely stopping to see if Kurt was following. "It's more like banter that's could turn into an argument at any moment. It's fun. I like that you can keep up with me. And then Blaine flipped out and started yelling at us about how we need to go somewhere to bitch at each other where he didn't have to listen to it anymore. So basically he told us to get a room to work out our differences and that's when things got really interesting. I called him out on that. Like, 'so you want me and Kurt to get a room and we can _work out_ our differences.' He got all embarrassed so I started flirting with you and you flirted back and he stormed off. I'm not sure what happened with you next because I lost you for awhile.

"You know, your New Directions parties are crazy," Sebastian said and Kurt laughed and nodded. "Later, I found you on a couch. You were really drunk and upset. Apparently Blaine had said some shitty things to you about flirting with me and some other stuff that I didn't quite understand about baby penguins but basically he made you feel shitty about yourself which is not cool. The party was still crazy but no one was bothering us and we just talked for a bit. I tried to make you feel better. I tried to get you to drink some water but you didn't drink much of it. You told me about why you and Blaine broke up, the real reasons, and about how he neglected you in bed. I can't remember how it started but we were kissing and after that I don't remember much other than you. How good you felt. How perfect it felt to be able to kiss you after wanting you for so long. I don't know how much time passed - I was kind of wrapped up in you - but somebody told us to get a room so we went upstairs and hung out in one of the bedrooms for awhile. Just talking and kissing. It was really nice."

Sebastian paused in his story to let Kurt catch up. The other boy looked puzzled and Sebastian waited for Kurt to work through his thoughts.

"You make it sound like you like me," Kurt said finally. This was not what he had been expecting from this conversation at all.

"I do."

"I mean, you make it seem like you _like me_ like me."

"I do."

"I mean, like in a serious way."

"I do."

"But... How? Since when? You never... And I'm... I just... What?"

A flustered Kurt was adorable. He'd never seen Kurt unable to express himself and his heart warmed at the sight. Yeah, he was totally stupid in like with Kurt.

"I do like you, Kurt. I like you in a way I haven't liked anyone in a long time. I want to be with you and only you."

"But, you're Sebastian. I'm sorry but I'm just a little confused."

Sebastian has known that it won't be easy to convince Kurt that his affection is sincere but part of him still wants Kurt to run into his arms at the first declaration of _like_. But he can take it slow and show Kurt that he means what he says. Slow, consistent, persistent, honest. He's got the persistence down at least.

"I know it's going to take some time and convincing that I'm completely serious and sincere. And it's going to take some effort for me to open up to you. To show you who I am. I spend so much time hiding behind a mask and keeping myself from getting attached to people. But you snuck in somehow and I can't stop thinking about you. About when I can see you next and hoping that you're happy and wondering what you're doing and being a little jealous of whoever is lucky enough to spend time with you."

"Yeah, that kind of talk coming from you is going to take some getting used to if you actually do like me that much. I don't see why you would though, but that's the self-deprecating stuff that I'm not supposed to do anymore. What about all the fighting though? Why would you do that if you liked me?"

"It's not fighting, it's banter. It's a challenge. You can keep up with me and you challenge me to be quicker, cleverer. And I couldn't help but continue getting your attention the only way I could. I love hearing that bitchy tone in your voice and I love that I can tell when you don't really mean what you're saying. That's it's all part of the game. You get so passionate and it's hot. If I weren't such a gentlemen, I would have drug you into the Lima Bean bathroom and torn off all your clothes to show you exactly how I feel," Sebastian pauses, noticing Kurt's cheeks blushing. "But I could never do that. You wouldn't ever let that happen and even if it did, you would never take me seriously afterwards. And I want to be with you for more than dirty sex in a bathroom stall. Not that I wouldn't mind that at a later date when we're ready."

"You talk like you and I getting together is inevitable."

"Yeah, well I usually get what I want and sometimes I even work to get what I want. I can be very dedicated when I really care about something."

After a long moment of silence Kurt asks the next question, "So what about the tattoos? Do you remember how that happened?"

"Only sort of. I don't know how we got on the subject but you told me about how Santana wanted to kidnap me and take me to a get an embarrassing tattoo. We were talking about them and we just kind of decided that it would be a good idea. Drunk logic, you know?"

"I thought that most places won't even give you a tattoo if you're drunk."

"I may or may not have offered the girl more money than she was charging. And she kind of owed me a favor. I helped get her and her girlfriend out of a bad situation."

"So what does yours say?"

"It says, 'Property of Kurt Hummel,'" Sebastian says and stands, pulling his pants down enough to show Kurt the tattoo. He gives Kurt a few seconds to look at the tattoo and then turns around.

"Now let me see yours. I don't remember what it says."

Kurt's face gets bright red. "I really don't want anyone to see it."

"Dude, I just showed you my ass. How bad could it be?"

"It's a tramp stamp."

"So? Mine is literally on my ass."

"It's embarrassing. What it says is embarrassing."

"I won't laugh. I promise." Sebastian reaches for Kurt's arms and pulls him gently to his feet.

"I have issues with one of the words. It reminds me something that Blaine said to me once and I don't like thinking about that."

"Which word?"

"Sexy. Blaine didn't think I'm sexy."

Looking into his eyes Sebastian says, "Kurt, whatever shitty thing he said to you, it's not true. You are extremely sexy. I think you are and I'm always right so just accept it."

Kurt smiles shyly and Sebastian beams back.

"Now show me the tattoo," Sebastian commands gently and Kurt turns. Sebastian grabs the bottom of Kurt's shirt with one hand and pulls it up to expose Kurt's lower back. Kurt reaches around to push his yoga pants down just enough for Sebastian to see the tattoo.

**THIS SEXY ASS BELONGS TO**  
><strong>SEBASTIAN SMYTHE<strong>

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat. "Kurt, it's... wow." Before he realized what he was doing, he was reaching out with his free hand and gently touched the tattoo, tracing his name on Kurt's skin. Kurt jumped a little at the touch but relaxed when Sebastian apologized for startling him.

"Kurt, that is so hot. My name on you. And knowing that your name is on me. It's just... wow," Sebastian says, awed.

Kurt lets him touch until the discomfort of the hand on his sensitive skin is too much and he turns around to face Sebastian. Kurt can see lust in Sebastian's eyes as they stare at each other.

"You're so fucking perfect, Kurt," Sebastian says, moving his hand to hold Kurt's head, his thumb stroking Kurt's cheek. He kisses Kurt, this time completely sober and it's as good as the hazy memory promised it would be. He moans when he feels Kurt let go of the tension in his body, melting into the kiss. It doesn't last long and Kurt is gently pushing Sebastian away as far as his arms can stretch. Sebastian is a little worried at first and Kurt notices, giving him a small reassuring smile.

They lay together peacefully for awhile. Sebastian isn't asleep yet and he can tell from Kurt's breathing that he isn't either. He's probably still unsure about Sebastian's intentions but Sebastian is happy to take it slow. It's enough for his body to be touching as much of the guy who is the object of his affections as possible. His dick, however, has totally different ideas. He hears Kurt's gasp of surpise and knows that Kurt has felt his erection.

He pushes away from Kurt, "Sorry. I'll just go take care of this real quick."

He moves to get out of the bed and stops when Kurt puts a hand around his arm. "Stay," he says.

"Kurt?" he says, completely confused.

"We're not going to have sex. But you need to take care of that. Take care of it here. And then I can take care of something of my own."

They're on their sides looking at each other. Kurt moves the sheets down and Sebastian sees that Kurt is hard also.

"You don't get to touch me yet but you can watch," Kurt says, his eyebrow raised, challenging Sebastian. Daring him.

"That's," Sebastian groans. "That's really hot."

Sebastian reaches down, palming himself over his pants before reaching under the waistband to wrap his hand around his cock. Kurt mirrors his movements. They stroke themselves slowly then Kurt stops, easing his pants down enough to free his cock. Sebastian does the same, groaning as he watches Kurt wrap his hand around himself.

"You like this, don't you, Sebastian?" Kurt asks, his voice rough with arousal.

Sebastian nods and gasps, "Yes, I like this. A lot."

"You like watching me touch myself while I watch you touch yourself." Sebastian can only nod and moan.

"Just like you like that your name is on my skin and my name is on yours." Sebastian nods and moves his hand faster.

"Because you want to belong to me and you want me to belong to you."

"Yes, so much, oh god, Kurt."

"Sebastian, look at me," and Sebastian does. Their eyes lock together and their hands speed up.

"Are you," Kurt gasps, "close?"

"Yeah, so close."

"Come for me, Sebastian," and he does, Kurt following him shortly after.

Kurt regains his senses first, looking around and finding a dirty towel on the floor he uses to clean himself and Sebastian off. He tucks himself back into his pants and, noticing that Sebastian is still stunned, he puts the other boy's pants back in order.

"Hey," Kurt says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replies with a choked sob.

"Are you crying?"

"Trying not to."

Kurt moves close to Sebastian; their faces separated by mere inches.

"It's okay if you are."

Sebastian puts his hand around Kurt's head. "Kurt," he says. "I've just never done anything like that before. Never felt anything like that." Kurt moves his hand to wipe away a single tear that escapes from Sebastian's eye. "We didn't even touch but it felt so intimate. I feel so close to you. I've never felt so close to anyone before."

"I know. It's okay, Sebastian."

"I'm scared, Kurt."

"Don't be," Kurt says, placing a gentle kiss on Sebastian's lips.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?"

"No, we're going to go to sleep. And I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay."

"You should stop saying we're going slow because you want to convince me you care about me. You're pretty convincing already. But we should still go slow. For you."

"Yeah, probably," Sebastian admits.

"But it's gonna be fun teasing you in the meantime," Kurt says into Sebastian ear.

"That sounds hot."

"I know, right? Sleep now, though," Kurt says. He pulls the covers back up around them and they fall asleep together.


End file.
